Young children have difficulty in being still and quiet during social interactions or engagements during which the child is expected to be still and quiet (i.e., riding in a car, bus train or airplane, in a store during shopping trips, at a place of worship, at the doctor's office, at a restaurant, during clean up, etc.). Parents often resort to distracting a child wherein the child's attention is redirected to a toy with which he or she can play with. The typical result of using a distraction item, such as a toy, is that the child becomes content, still and quiet. One of the more challenging parental tasks is simultaneously changing a baby's diaper and distracting a baby while the parent and the baby are away from home and no toys are available to distract the baby.
Examples of toy items parents used in attracting and maintaining a baby's attention are toys with distinct patterns, colors, shapes or textures. For example, newborn babies respond well to bold, contrasting colors and graphics. The high-contrast colors of black, white and red can captivate and hold a baby's attention and can encourage visual development as well as physical activity such as wiggling, kicking, and arm waving. In addition to maintaining a babies attention babies learn about their environment through touching and handling different shapes and textures. Another example of a baby toy that distracts a baby which also helps a baby learn is a mirror which teaches cause and effect. Consequently, toys which distract may also be learning tools for the baby.
When a baby toy for distracting a baby is not readily available but would be helpful if it were available is when a parent is away from home and needs to change a diaper or clean a baby's face or hands. Unfortunately, the need to change a diaper or clean a baby on-the-go can take place in inopportune places where a baby toy to distract the baby may not be available. Even though a parent usually carries a diaper changing kit, the kit is often used to hold only essential items such as diapers and a container of towelettes for cleaning a baby when a diaper is changed. Consequently, a parent may struggle to both change a diaper and distract the baby, particularly if the parent is in a public place and feels a crying baby creates a disturbance to those present.